Urz'Rha
Urz'Rha is a Devourer demon and the protagonist of Shadows: Heretic Kingdoms and its remake/sequel Shadows: Awakening. Krenze knew he could not stand against Mara alone; he needed a weapon. To this end he summoned a Devourer, the same breed of demon used to bind the three remaining members of the Penta Nera in undeath - without a pact. Unbound, Urz'Rha was capable of devouring and manifesting as multiple souls. However, Krenze needed more than that. The former High Sage stripped much of Urz'Rha's essence, intending to create space for even more souls. Though this had the immediate effect of weakening Urz'Rha, it also increased his potential exponentially. Shadows Stats (Shadows: Awakening) Class: Demon * Base Strength: 18 * Base Agility: 10 * Base Endurance: 22 * Base Willpower: 14 Barks (Shadows: Awakening Initiating Combat * "Thy Soul is mine! " * "Tremble, fools!" * "I shall taste thy soul!" Using Skill * "Behold! " * "Perish! " * "Tremble before my wrath! " Low Damage * "Thou shouldst abandon this pointless attack." * "A wasted effort." * "Thou hast disappointed me..." * "Such a weak soul..." * "How pitiful..." HighDamage * "This cannot be!" * "Ugh..." * "Thou art a dangerous adversary..." * "We must withdraw..." Low Health * "I shall not be defeated! " * "The fires of my soul falter..." * "The end is nigh..." * "It must not end here..." * "I cannot endure..." Finish combat without being hit * "My power is unbounded!" * "Thou art nothing compared to me! " * "Thou art weak!" Finish combat without being hit, inactive * "Thou art not as weak as thou seemest!" * "Thou art almost worthy of my praise..." * "Impressive..." Finish combat with low HP * "Thou hast almost challenged my power..." * "Thy efforts art pitiful... " * "Victory is again mine!" Finish combat with low HP, inactive * "Thou hast almost challenged us... " * "Thy efforts art so pitiful it shouldst embarrass thou." * "Victory is ours!" Puppet slain, changed to Devourer * "Pitiful fool..." * "Thou hast slain but one of many!" * "Thou shalt regret that..." * "I am surrounded by imbeciles..." * "My puppets, thou art so disappointing..." All Puppets slain * "Frail and useless souls..." * "Thou art a continuing disappointment, puppets..." * "Thou hast disappointed me yet again." * "Well, at least I am no longer surrounded by imbeciles..." * "Must all tasks fall to me?" Death * "No, this cannot be!" * "How? How has this happened!" * "No... Noooo! " * " I... I cannot go on... " * "Thou hast failed me... for the last time..." Defeat Miniboss * "Thy soul is mine! " * "Thou provest to be no challenge... " * "Thy soul was weak... " Surrounded by weak enemies * "A feast I see before me... " * "Thy souls are weak, yet plentiful... " * "Be gone, rabble! " Using ultimate skill * "I grow stronger! " * "Thou shalt perish before me!" * "The power of hell surges through me!" NewMonster * "Another wretched soul to consume..." * "I wonder how thy soul tastes... " * "Thou shalt soon perish!" NewCombatLocation * "Fresh souls to consume..." * "We are one step closer." * "Onwards, ever onwards..." ReturnToCombatLocation * "Hmm... it’s dark here." * "Many souls remain here to be devoured..." * "This place looks better in Shadow..." DestroyedBridge * "Even in Shadow, there is no way across..." * "Who dares obstruct my path?" * "There must be another way across..." LockedDoor * "How darest thou block my path, door!" * "How can a mere door block me?" * "Locked..." OutOfTime * "Fools, we were too slow..." LevelUp * "Thou shalt never overcome me! " * "All shall cower before my wrath!" * "A step closer to my final form!" HitByTrap * "Urgh!" * "Damnable traps" * "Curse thee, traps!" NewSkill * "My power rises!" * "Heed me, my enemies – thou shalt perish!" * "Thou shalt fall before my might, my foes!" Idle1Minute * "I lack the patience for this idleness." * "Some maddening force causes me to tarry!" * "The hunger grows with each passing moment..." LowSouls * "I require more souls..." * "The essence ebbs..." * "So little essence..." * "Our supply of souls dwindles..." * "We have overextended ourselves..." PlayerSwapBothEnemy * "Thou art already dead..." * "I shall show thee true power! " * "Pathetic! I shall handle this myself..." * "Thou shalt face me now!" * "Thou shalt know despair!" Trivia * His name is not stated in-game. It is only referenced in game files and a Steam trading card. Category:Characters in Shadows: Heretic Kingdoms Category:Characters in Shadows: Awakening